


Solid Coffee

by ZebraLily112



Series: Mini Adventures [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Coffee, F/M, Normal day, SHIELD, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, does SHIELD even do normal, don't let Fury make coffee, natasha is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Inspired by a Garfield comic strip. Natasha needs two cups of coffee in the morning in order to function, let alone be approached. Will she get what she needs when she goes into SHIELD early and Fury made coffee?





	Solid Coffee

A lot could be said about Natasha Romanoff, she had many titles... some of them laid buried and she rather keep it that way. Out of all her titles, Morning Person wasn't one of them. Natasha always needed at least two cups of coffee to be tolerant enough to be approached by people... Clint learned that lesson a long time ago.

As Natasha walked into headquarters, she could smell the lovely aroma of coffee coming from the break room which meant that either Phil, Tony or Steve had made it. When Tony was needed at S.H.I.E.L.D. he always came in early (per Pepper's instructions) and the man made good coffee. But Natasha didn't care who made it, just as long as it was hot and ready to drink. The red-head walked into the break room, finding Steve already sitting at the table with his back facing her, but no doubt already knew that she was there. Natasha took off her jacket and hung it up with a yawn.

"Man... I need some coffee." Natasha stated "Did you make a good pot, Cap?"

"Nope." Steve replied simply

Natasha turned "What? You always make good coffee Steve, did Fury buy a cheaper brand or something?"

"It's not a new brand Natasha, it smells good..." Steve said "I just don't know how good it is today because I didn't brew it."

Natasha rose an eyebrow "Then who made it?"

"It was already made when I got in, but Phil told me that Fury made it." Steve replied shifting in his chair

Natasha's eyebrow went up further at this, Fury hardly ever made coffee in the morning, he always seemed to wait or already had some from the local café. Though this was a very strange occurrence, it wasn't unwelcome.

"Oh well, as long as there's coffee." Natasha stated

"Be careful though." Steve warned

"Why?" Natasha asked walking further into the room

"I think the coffee's a little strong today." Steve replied

Steve looked to a spot on the table in front of him thus making Natasha walk over to see what he was referring to. Right in front of Steve was a strange object that smelled of coffee, be it was standing like a solid instead of being a liquid inside a mug.

"It doesn't need a cup." Steve finished

Natasha blinked "Wow... never seen this before, not even with Stark."

Steve nodded "Agreed, this is a first..."

Natasha shifted on her feet "So, want to send Clint to Starbucks?"

Steve smiled "Sure."


End file.
